


An Alternative Stress Medicine

by NightshadeKitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: Doctor AU, F/F, Lesbian Relationship, Smut, Trans Character, porn plot tbh, the first half is to get to the sexy bit, trans!blake, transgirl character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeKitten/pseuds/NightshadeKitten
Summary: Dr. Blake Belladonna has a new patient in her office, and she's...very forward.





	An Alternative Stress Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dashingicecream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dashingicecream).



> Yes I know it's not exactly in character. It's delicious, delicious smut for smut's smutty sake.
> 
> Features trans!Blake with Weiss. Velvet makes a brief appearance as Blake's nurse. Ilia is vaguely in the background.

Dr. Blake Belladonna flipped through the patient file in review moments after her nurse provided the tablet to her, the touch screen flipping through a few files here and there to show basic information and a basic health overview of her patient – a newcomer to her office named Weiss Schnee. Apparently, yes, THAT Weiss Schnee. Blake clicked her tongue once – this was going to be an...interesting visit, she supposed.

“Thank you, Velvet,” she spoke, to her nurse. “Did our guest tell us why she's here today?”  
Velvet shook her head. “Afraid not – she didn't seem to have any real issues or anything, and her vitals are good – I assume it's just a basic health checkup.”

Blake nodded once and gave Velvet a thankful wave, readjusted the black tie she wore over her outfit, holding tablet in her arms as she went to patient room number four – right on the end of the hallway – and pushed open to meet the white haired...oh wow.

Weiss, the white haired beauty, sat there upon the bed, finger flicking across her scroll until she noticed the doctor had entered, when she perked up and slipped her phone off to the side.

“Hello, Ms. Schnee, I'm Dr. Belladonna – please, call me Blake, if you'd like – I'm gonna be, uh. Taking care of you.” Blake had to take a moment to swallow her initial assessment of just how beautiful Weiss was, stricken by the pale complexion and frosty white hair. “What brings you in to my office today?”

Weiss gave Blake a gentle smile. “I'm just in for a full checkup today, Dr. Belladonna,” she said. “It's been a little while since I had my last checkup and I needed to get that done, so I thought I'd stop in to this office. It seems...nice.”

Blake gave a warm smile in return. “It absolutely is nice – well, we can certainly get a checkup done for you today. I assume Ms. Scarlatina spoke with you about the basics – your chart here looks very good. So, I just have a few questions for you.”

Weiss nodded, simply, her legs neatly crossed at the ankles and hands placed in her lap, quirking her head to the side slightly to show she was listening and ready to answer whatever questions Blake had.

“So, Ms. Schnee – you mentioned that your family has a history of high blood pressure. Yours looks fine from what Ms. Scarlatina measured, but it's important that you eat well and exercise when and where you can.”

“I do – I take dance classes, and I have a nutrition plan all set out for myself.”

Blake nodded approvingly. “Excellent – not many patients are as proactive as you are. Well – let's see...everything looks good with your weight, you don't smoke or drink?”

Weiss shook her head.

“Excellent. We'll want to do some blood levels for you, and just double check on your cholesterol, and the very basics of preventative care for you, you've got most of this down. Are you sexually active, Ms. Schnee?”

Weiss flushed a slight red at the bluntness of the question, in addition to the level expression from Blake – who herself had a hell of a time keeping herself from flushing at asking Weiss the question.

“I...am not, currently, no.”

Blake nodded, turning to note everything down on her tablet, taking a deep and calming breath as she did. 'She's a patient,' she thought. 'No picking up your patients in the office.'

“Well, Ms. Schnee--”

“Weiss, please.”

“Weiss. Just need to check your breathing and all that,” Blake stood as she spoke, moving over and removing the stethoscope around her neck, placing the earphones into her ears. Weiss made a move to better adjust herself, and Blake took her place.

“Deep breaths,” she said, quietly, listening in to the sound of Weiss' lungs as she inhaled – it was smooth as silk, through the instrument, crystal clear that Weiss had a LOT of lung capacity. “And out,” Blake listened again, slipping the diaphragm into each spot a few times – noting a small rise in Weiss' pulse as her hands held her in place, and she made the movements around the body.

“You breathe very well, Weiss,” she said, stepping back and pulling the stethoscope off and over her neck again. “I know you said you're a dancer – do you sing as well?”

Weiss nodded. “Yeah, I've been singing since I was a child – I never really thought about it too much, but I suppose it would make my breathing a bit better...”

Blake nodded, and gave her a warm smile. “Yeah, absolutely.” She lost what she was going to say next – the intoxicating scent of Weiss' vanilla perfume – shampoo? Something – something smelled positively wonderfully. She blushed a proper red this time, dipping her head when she noticed she'd been staring.

“Ahem. Yeah, sorry. Ah. Well, I know it's a short visit, but I'll have the nurse stop in with lab orders if you want to drop by our blood drawing partner clinic downstairs...”

Weiss nodded a little bit, a small red creeping onto her face.

“So, if that's all--”

“I...do have one other thing I'd like to talk to you about, Doctor.”

Weiss shivered slightly, as she considered what to say next, Blake quirking up her ears as she listened for what was next – was she earnestly about to do this? It certainly wasn't professional, nor something any real doctor would likely consider, but...

“I'd...like to talk to you about...a new kind of therapy, I've read about,” she said.

Blake quirked an eyebrow, intrigued enough to listen in – she stepped away from the door, and took a seat on her stool, clearly listening to Weiss as she spoke, trying to project the feeling that she didn't have any judgment for any type of therapy that her patients read about, short of eating raw ginger root to cure hernias.

“It's something called Outpatient Clinic Direct Stress Relief, it's...new. It's where the doctor provides...particularly effective stress relief...through hands-on procedure, where...”  
“Ms. Schnee, are you asking me to have sex with you?”

Weiss froze, flushed a bright red. She had to admit that it was...unexpected, for the doctor to be so blunt in her question. In truth, she wasn't quite sure WHY she was asking in the first place – and it was clear she wasn't going to get far with it.

“I'm...Ms. Schnee, you realize that DEFINITELY isn't covered by your insurance, right?”

“I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I...”

“If we do, you cannot tell anyone, you realize that, right?”

“I know—wait, are you...?”

“It's been a very long day, you're very, very pretty, and interested in me. The only thing I have to warn you is that I'm...differently equipped than you likely are.”

“That doesn't bother me.”

“God I'm going to get fired for this. Please...take your clothes off, if you'd like.”

Blake stood and locked the exam room door, while Weiss slowly began to shrug out of her outfit, working out of her underwear, leaving her more or less exposed under her skirt, which she had pulled up to reveal her sex, her top unbuttoned and shrugged to the sides to expose her chest.

As Blake turned and took in the sight, she shivered, head to toe – yeah. She was so getting fired. But damn was it going to be worth it. She tugged at the tie 'round her neck, loosening it as she stepped to the exam bed, leaning over to press her lips gently to her patient's, plush lips returning the affection in an instant while pale dancer's arms wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close. Her heard skipped slightly in her chest, and she pressed in again with more confidence, this time crawling up onto the exam table with Weiss, the heavy steel holding fast against the lithe doctor, while Blake's hands made their movements – fingers tracing gently over flawless, perfect skin, her trimmed nails keeping everything unmarred and gorgeous as ever, though the electricity that shocked through Weiss in pleasure was readily apparent, given the way she broke the kiss away, drawing in a gasp and shivering, shuddering breath.

“You tell me at any moment if you want me to stop, Weiss,” murmured Blake.

“Don't you dare,” came the whisper silent response from Weiss.

Blake simply took her cue to press back into her lover, a gentle lick at those gorgeous lips met moments later with Weiss' own tongue answering, tasting her back, all while Blake moved her fingers all 'round, across sides, over the solar plexus, over to tease and tweak ever-so-gently at one of Weiss' breasts, soon splaying a full hand out to give her a loving squeeze, attention she needed. Blake held the slow, gentle, doting affection for minutes as it felt, simply enjoying her patient – and the long, long time they had together before their appointment would run over.

Soon enough, as she felt the warmth radiating from Weiss, Blake shifted back, fumbling for a moment with her belt to leave her ready to go – while soon stepping off the bed.

“Closer to the edge,” she whispered, with Weiss responding quickly, shimmying herself down until her legs dangled over the edge of the bed. Blake slid her hands under both thighs, running appreciatively over the toned muscle and giving each gentle kisses as she settled them upon her shoulders, leaning in against the bed, one step pulled out slightly to give her a knee-rest as she came in close.

A loud gasp nearly escaped Weiss, hands held over her mouth for a moment until she could get herself under control, only letting one go to brush down into the ravendark mane now between her thighs, gentle scratches amidst the moments she laced through the beautiful tresses, soft caresses to Blake's fluffy ears to match the way her body was caressed by Blake's tongue.

Blake worked quickly, but gently – her tongue slipped inside, tasting her, brought back out, her tongue dragging upwards until she could pleasure the beautiful clit above – toying with her, lips pressing kisses and her tongue offering everything from little laps to outright penetration of that gorgeous pussy, amber-gold eyes shut as she simply lost herself in instinct while Weiss enjoyed herself, rode the waves of pleasure that came as Blake provided them.

The doctor eventually did open her eyes to gaze upwards, watching Weiss closely – the way she tensed up, gripped at her hair, the bed – listened for those telltale words and gasps and sounds. A particularly long little lick, from the base of her tongue all the way to the tip, right over Weiss' clit...it was heavenly harmony to the singer. As Blake's tongue finally worked across her, and flicked gently...she arched herself up, heavily, gripping tight and gritting her teeth, doing her best not to let anything out, afraid of someone hearing – but with the little brush of Blake's lips moments later on her, she let out the quietest, gentlest, softest moan, rewarding the faunus for her efforts – and the grin on Blake's lips was very apparent.

Blake stood, soon after, letting Weiss' legs down gently, helping her to ride out the orgasm as she felt it coursing through her, Blake's shaft held tight in her pants – she wanted so much to make another step, but first...

“F-fuck me,” came the words she wanted to hear, the way Weiss was already sliding back to give Blake the room to move. “Fuck me, a-already.”

To hell with 'but first'.

Blake clambered up on to the table as she was able, her pants shimmied and removed down as she could, the almost animalistic look on her face masked once more when she pressed lips down to Weiss' again, hungry, full of lust and desire and the momentary feelings of hormonal love that came when she felt so heavily for this pleasure, amplified so heavily by the incredible sensation as a hand guided her into the beautiful sex below, to which Blake let a breath of hot air escape her – the sensation of the gentle hands on her shaft soon met with warmth, with wetness, with the gentle grip held inside...it was absolute heaven.

She held there for a moment, just keeping herself from going right over the edge, until soon, she released that inhibition, her hips moving on their own as Blake held herself up, her lips pressing soon over Weiss' lips, to her jawline, down to her neck, where she stayed, kissing, licking, amplifying Weiss' pleasure as if in thanks for giving her the pleasure she felt herself – the incredible sensation that came from properly fucking her patient, her Weiss, her lover...the impatience of the breathing, the pulse, the pressure and ticking time met by the ever gentle motions of helping guide Blake back inside her when she slipped free, the hard bucking in rhythm, the twitching of her ear to listen to the slightest of changes, turning her movements every time, never the same twice.

In bliss, the sounds of sex all that could be heard save the heavy breathing of both doctor and patient, lovers in sync. Weiss ran her hands through Blake's midnight locks, amber-gold eyes met with sapphire – Blake bit her lip, and soon spoke.

“I'm gonna finish, do you--”

“Inside.”

One word – it was simple, absolutely, but it was exactly what she needed to hear. Blake moved again at her full force, for just a few more moments as they ticked by, agonizingly slow and yet filled with such beautiful bliss and sweet, intoxicating lust, until...

Blake forced herself down to keep from letting out a loud groan as she finished, her lips meeting Weiss' in a kiss that turned into the moan she'd suppressed, given directly to Weiss, returned in step as if gifted back, a wave of pleasure riding over both lover and loved, loved and lover as they came to their peak, the faunus shivering and holding close, bucking her hips now and again as she filled up her lover, until she could hold out no more, until she gave out and lowered herself onto Weiss, held close, and drifted into a quasi-sleep for just a few moments.

Weiss brushed through black locks, letting Blake recover from the gorgeous paroxysm they'd reached moments before, until the doctor could pull back, free herself from Weiss, breath coming slower as moments went by.

“I am so, so getting fired for this.”

“I'll hire you on personally.”

“You barely know me, Weiss.”

“I know you fuck really well.”

“...You'd hire a doctor based on how well they fuck?”

“Of course not. Your credentials are fantastic, I'd hire you for that. I'd continue to fuck you for how well you fuck, and that's what I'm going to do.”

Blake quirked a smile as the two of them slid into a position to clean up, redress – wet wipes and soft towels between the two, gentle assurance that Weiss was all cleaned up, Blake's hands as trained as ever to take care of the situation.

Weiss shot Blake a grin as she assisted her doctor in cleaning up herself – the half-hard shaft clearly ready to go again, if she wanted.

“Any chance for another dose of treatment, doctor...?”

Blake glanced at the clock. Her next appointment was in 5 minutes.

“Why don't we schedule you to come back in for a physical next week, Weiss? We'll...go over the full exam. In depth.”

“I'd like that.”

Blake smiled some and slid in, giving Weiss a gentle, appreciative, and well-meaning kiss. “Please don't think I'm...”

Weiss shushed the doctor, and shook her head.

“I didn't do this because you're my doctor. I did it because I wanted to, because you're beautiful, and because...well. I thought it'd be fun.”

Blake smiled, genuinely.

“One week, Ms. Schnee.”

“One week.”

\-----

Blake stepped out into the hallway, sighing gently. She'd be a little late to her next appointment, but at least the room was cleaned properly, and the air freshener would cover the smell of sex on both her, and her exam room.

“Doctor, Ms. Amitola is waiting for you in exam room 3.”

“Thank you, Ms. Scarlatina.”

“Don't forget to zip your fly before you go in, please.”

“...You heard everything, too, didn't you?”

Velvet simply shot Blake a look, glanced upwards towards her ears, and then back to Blake.  
“Good point. I'll put you in for a raise at the next meeting.”

“Thank you doctor. Ms. Schnee is scheduled for next week, I went ahead and scheduled her for the last appointment of the day. Please don't hesitate to call if you need assistance.”

“You're a godsend, Velvet. Appreciate the patient confidentiality.”

“Of course. Try not to get too indulgent in doctor-patient privilege, though, hm?”

Blake simply flushed as she ducked into exam room three, after zipping her pants properly.


End file.
